First Time
by Usagi Maxwell
Summary: Will they ever say 'I Love You' ??? R&R please


Well hello there. Thank you for coming and reading my newest SongFic. This time it is Gundam Wing and the song First Time by Finger Eleven. So now for the disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING OR THE SONG. There! ^_^ If I did own them I would really, really, really rich. But I'm not. Waa. Oh well.  
On with the show, I mean songfic.  
-Usagi Maxwell- DreamPixy1@AOL.COM  
  
~ I had never thought  
  
We were hanging on  
  
But the fall looks very far  
  
Staring at the ground  
  
What flesh will do to you ~  
  
* * * * * She looked over her shoulder; the sea lied below her feet. She felt her hands give way. But something stopped her from falling. Looking up she saw him. His cold, blue eyes watching her as he pulled her up. When she had caught her breath she said "Thank you." He nodded 'Your welcome' and led her back to safety. * * * * *  
  
~ Will do to me too  
  
be free and on your own  
  
It's not that simple ~  
  
* * * * * A week later then met up again. He had just gotten back from a mission. Cuts were bleeding all over him. She try to patch them up but he backed away. Hurt filled her eyes and he could tell. So he let her patch him up. He had not figured out why he let this happened but being around her made him open a new door in his cold, dark heart.  
  
~ It's not that simple It's not that simple  
  
It's never that simple ~  
  
His arm was broken, he could feel it. But there was nothing he could do. He looked over to the others; they were in better or worst shape then him. They were out number and out gunned. So with one last thought, he pushed down the self-debtor bottom.  
  
* * * * * ~ It feels like the first time  
  
that we'd fallen behind  
  
and we faltered too far down  
  
No one could save us ~  
  
* * * * *  
  
She saw the ball of fire. Fear enters her mind. 'Did he do it? No he promised me he wouldn't. Please God let them be alright.' She thought to herself. She looked away from the fire. 'The war was almost over. Peace would come, hopefully.' She looked towards the fire again. 'There, there they are.' Joy now was in her heart as she saw the five Gundam boys start to walk out of the fire. Soon the had walked up to her then looked back at what they did.  
  
~ It feels like the first time  
  
and we're standing about them  
  
and no one can touch us  
  
the worst is over The worst is over ~ * * * * *  
  
Yelling could be heard from the room next door. She wonders what it was about. So she listens in. "Damnit. We all most had them and you blow it!" she could tell that was WuFei. "Me?! I'm not the one who hit the self-destroy bottom!" that was Duo "Then who did?" Heero, she would never forget his voice. Silence filled the room. Then a small voice spoke up. "I did!" They turned to see Quatre standing behind them. "I did." She put a hand over her mouth. 'Quatre?' she thought 'But why?' Now the real yelling began.  
  
~ I could say to you  
  
A bitter word or two  
  
There's no stopping now  
  
Just get it out in the air ~  
  
It was around one in the morning before everyone spit. Quatre stayed in the room. Head in his hand. She came up to him. He wasn't crying just sitting there, lost in space. She rested a hand on his shoulder. He backed away from her hand. "I don't need your pity. Please, just go away." She nodded at him and left.  
  
She went for walk. Fog had rolled in that night but it wasn't cold. Following a trail, she ended up in the garden. Voices were talking near her. She knew whom they were to, Heero and Trowa.  
  
"So, you're leaving?" (Trowa) "Yep." (Heero) "Where to?" "Anywhere. Just need to get away for awhile." "Understandable. But what about Relena?" Silence fall. 'Yes what about me?' she thought "Tell her I'm on a mission. Don't know when I'll be back."  
  
She couldn't listen anymore. So she turned and left. There was nothing she could do. If he didn't love her like she loved him, she let him and fined someone else.  
  
~ Heard it through the fog  
  
and hurt by it all  
  
I'd take it back today  
  
But it's out of my hands It's out of my hands But it's out of my hands ~  
  
* * * * * It has been months since she saw him last. And it has be weeks since she seen the rest of them. They all had been called away on missions and haven't returned. Once and awhile Duo or Quatre would call to say 'Hi'. But not that often. More weeks passed but no word. Not from any of them. But then there was a knock on her door. When she opened it, half bloody half out of it, Heero fall to the ground.  
  
~ It feels like the first time  
  
that we'd fallen behind  
  
and we faltered too far down  
  
No one could save us ~ She called the doctors and they where there in no time flat. She followed them to the hospital, never leaving Heero's side. She prayed that he would live as they took him into surgery. She waited and waited. Hours went by and she was surprised when the others showed.  
  
~ It feels like the first time  
  
and we're standing about them  
  
and no one can touch us  
  
the worst is over ~  
  
A doctor came out and talked to them. Heero had lost a lot of blood and has slipped into a coma but he will live. That was all she could make out. Happiness filled her.  
  
* * * * * Weeks went by and Heero got better. He came out of his coma three days after the surgery. Everyday she would come and see him unless he didn't want her to. She respects his wishes. But most of the time he asked her to come and visit him. Somehow she made his day when she came. * * * * *  
  
~Lost in the film again  
  
all the signs were showing  
  
Watching a single frame  
  
when the wind begins  
  
you're never anywhere  
  
'Cause you're caught in my weather Caught in my weather every time~  
  
* * * * * A year went by and the wars ended. Everyone went their own ways. Heero stayed around with her. But he did come and go. Where? She never knew but he did bring her back something now and then. Everytime he was near, she could tell he missed the old days. War was all he knew. Now he had to live with out it.  
  
~ Feels like the first time  
  
We'd fallen behind  
  
No use is the other one to wait  
  
But I can hold on  
  
As sure as I'm strong  
  
Get over the faithful yesterdays ~  
  
* * * * * More years passed, and she gave up her titled and crown. She had tried of it. Peace was all around so she was not needed anymore. 'Just like the Gundam Pilots.' She thought one afternoon when Heero was away. He had to take care of some stuff. She hoped he was on planning to do something stupid.  
  
~ It feels like the first time  
  
that we'd fallen behind  
  
and we faltered too far down  
  
No one could save us ~  
  
She had gotten a phone call from Duo one day. Just out of the blue. "Hello?" "Is Relena there?" "Speaking. Who might you be?" "Duo. Look can you come down to the shop?" "Why?" "It has to do with Heero. He's here and wants to talk to you." "I'll be right there."  
  
"Thank you." 'Click' After they had hang up she jumped in her car and took off.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ When she got there, Duo walked up to her and showed her where Heero was. "Heero?" ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
~ It feels like the first time  
  
and we're standing about them  
  
and no one can touch us  
  
the worst is over It feels like the first time  
  
that we'd fallen behind  
  
and we faltered too far down  
  
No one could save us ~  
  
"Heero? You wanted to talk to me?" "Yes." "About what?" "I wanted to let you know that I'm leaving and I won't be back." "What?!" She held her breath. "Why?" "I'm not needed anymore. The war has been over for years and a solider like me is no longer need." Heero said, starting to walk away from her and Duo. Duo sighed and lowered his head, trying his best not to laugh. Heero had told him this plan earlier that day and knew what was going to happen next. He informed Heero he would call Relena and tell her to come down, make it sound serious. Duo turned his head to Relena and nodded that she should go after him. Then he walked out of the room they where in. She watched Heero's back "Oh!? Is the so?" "Yes." He said over his shoulder. She had enough of this. She walked up to him and stopped him. She looked straight into his eyes as she spoke. "I need you. Heero, I love you. From the first day I saw you. I have always loved you. I need you." She looked down. She could feel her face was red. Fingers touched her chin and made her look up. Heero eyes were so kind and not the hard, cold blue they were. Slow his lips went appended hers. They were warm and gentle. She closed her eyes and rapped her arms around his neck. When the kiss broke, he whispered into her ear "I love you too. Always have. Always will." He got down on one knee and held a ring up to her. "Will you marry me?"  
  
~ It feels like the first time  
  
and we're standing about them  
  
and no one can touch us  
  
The worst is over  
  
The worst is over  
  
The worst is over ~  
  
Duo looked through the window, along with the rest of the Gundam gang on the door and smiled "It's about time that boy opened up and finally asked that girl to marry him."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The End ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
